11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Measley
Sophia Measley (ソフィア・ミーズリー Sofia Miizurii) is Index's researcher and, as she claimed, a mad scientist. She is also known as the creator of Ursula of the Bookshelf's artificial body. Appearance Sophia has light blond hair, which is kept into two ponytails on the sides of her head. Her eyes are green in color and has cat-like slits, a trait that emphasizes the fact that she is a witch. She wears a black suit and has a crystal-shaped necklace. Personality Despite her age, Sophia usually acts energetic and somewhat childish, mostly when being around Ursula. However, this is merely a way she uses to hide her true sadistic nature of a mad scientist and a witch. She enjoys making hell out of others, hate being bound by rules and does not hesitate to betray others, as a witch's nature is freedom. On the other hand, like Chiara, she actually cares for Ursula like her own daughter. She especially modified the Francine to make it compatible with Ursula, stood up for her when Johanna said that Ursula was going to be hold on trial and attempted to kill the pope when the situation was not in her favor. Biography Sophia was originally a member of the Magic Association of Thule, under Lieselotte Werckmeister's leadership. However, she only participated to have funding for her research and was not very devoted to the organization. After Germany's defeat in 1945, she joined Index as their researcher, taking part in researching and creating artificial bodies, mostly for Ursula's family line. Plot Prologue Ursula's Return When Ursula returned to Vatican to report to Johanna directly, Sophia cloaked her presence and listened to the whole conversation, only revealed herself after Ursula had left. Johanna asked her opinion on both herself and Ursula. Sophia said that Johanna had been a sadist like usual, while Ursula had showed changes and resistance. She asked Johanna if she wanted her to reset Ursula's memories, but the pope replied that it would be more interesting to leave her that way. Night fell, Sophia met Ursula directly again, half irritated the latter with her energetic nature. She took Ursula to her lab to perform a maintenance on her since Ursula had been on a mission for a long time. She made a joke that she would erase all of Ursula's memories when she had been in Ayamegaoka since those were unnecessary, to which Ursula strongly refused. Sophia then told Ursula about the reason she joined Index as a researcher. It was revealed that she envied the artificial bodies made by the old Roman Empire, so much that she would do anything to create at least one of that level. Ursula was surprised since it was the first time Sophia actually opened up to her. She asked Sophia to have talks like that again, since it made her feel comfortable. Sophia pondered for a while, but then agreed before shutting down Ursula for more delicate maintenance. Johanna's Theory When Ursula's body function went offline, Johanna arrived at the lab and Sophia took out the artifact that the pope had secretly put inside Ursula before sending her to Ayamegaoka, the God's Name Tablet. It was revealed that Johanna had put this into Ursula's body to investigate the multi-world phenomenon, to which the Lieselotte Werckmeister's weakening by Georgius of the Rainbow's spell was a proof. Sophia denied her theory, since it sounded unrealistic. However, the pope stood firm on her ground and would not abandon the possibility. The argument went on, but then Sophia retreated, claiming continuing was too tiresome. Ursula's Trial Condemnation Upon hearing that Ursula would be put on trial since the Church doubted if her report was authentic, Sophia went to meet Johanna to clarify what she would do. While Johanna had no interest in blaming Ursula, she kept telling what might happen to Ursula should the Church judge her guilty, and intended not to interfere with whatever the Council might decide. Sophia argued that Ursula was her product, so they had no rights to disable her. Johanna said that she could have the Francine since it was Sophia's creation, but Ursula's psyche belonged to Index. Raged over Johanna's words, Sophia clawed the pope's head off in an attempt to set Ursula free. However, Johanna suddenly appeared when she was not paying attention. Sophia was shocked at how Johanna survived, but the pope did not reveal the mystery; she simply said she was alive because she existed. Sophia was still unable to understand, but Johanna offered to help her by resuming their conversation about the world and the true power of the Emerald Tablet on the night Ursula returned, shocking her. However, in the end, Sophia stated that no matter how futile her efforts were, she would support Ursula to the very end. Freedom On November 17, Sophia eavesdropped a conversation between Johanna and Chiara, in which the former had stated her intention of lending Ursula her assistance. After Chiara was gone, Sophia appeared before Johanna as the latter had requested so. She asked if Johanna had a change of heart because she had met Ursula. Johanna replied by saying that Ursula was an interesting individual, transforming from a mere doll to a real human, then asked if Sophia had written her fate beforehand. Sophia rejected the idea, as she could not decide what Ursula's heart wanted. Johanna asked if she regretted, since it also meant that all of her researches were in vain, to which Sophia replied that 'nothing could be done about it' and she would have to start from scratch. Johanna then continued to ask if Sophia had made any decision for the near future if Ursula won the trial. Sophia said that she had made the same decision as Ursula, but would move out a few months later since there were a great deal of equipment to move. Johanna said that she and Chiara would be lonely without her, but Chiara said that she and Chiara could keep in touch through phones and e-mail. Johanna stated her interest in keeping in touch with Sophia, since she was interested in witnessing how Ursula's future would become. Sophia refused, saying that it would be the same as keeping in contact with a monster. She then bid the Pope farewell. Relationships Ursula of the Bookshelf: Sophia is the one who created Ursula's artificial body and who is charged of its maintenance. Despite Sophia's nature, she is taking care of Ursula as her daughter, and would like her happiness, going as far as slicing Johanna's head off when she learned that she had been called on a trial by the Church. Chiara Francesca: Chiara and Sophia don't have a lot interactions with each other, but as they have the same goal, Ursula's happiness, they seems getting along well, despite theirs opposite personalities. Johanna: Johanna and Sophia often discusse together about Johanna's philosophy on the Parallel Worlds, but their relationships are rather stormy, as Sophia is an ancient Thule's member. Sophia is loyal to her to a limited extent, but she considered her researches and Ursula as more important for her, and didn't hesitate trying to kill Johanna when she threatened Ursula's future. Powers&Abilities *'Keen intellect': Sophia is a talented scientist and researcher, knowledgeable in science, magic and philosophy. Her intellect is at a level enough to follow a conversation of philosophy with Johanna, although this is mostly due to Johanna's skill of simplifying her view point so that others can understand. *'Melee combat capability': Sophia appears to have minimal combat capability by strengthening her body with magical power. As seen in one Cross Vision's scene, she clawed Johanna's head out with her bare hand in a single swift motion. Gallery File:11eyes RF Sophia Wall1.jpg Trivia *Her Thule's name is ''Neid ''in German, which means "Envy". In Thule's order, Sophia's seat is next to last (one level above Walter Dietrich). *Sophia isn't showed being good or evil particulary, due to her state of witch, but she is probably the less twisted amongst the Thule's members. She is still sadistic, but although she seems having a heart, as she cares really for Ursula, unlike the others Thule's members, who doesn't care about anyone and would do anything for reaching theirs goal, excepted possibly Golvas, who saved Kanae at the end of her final battle. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Dark art users Category:Traditional mages